Tolong Aku
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: For Gudang Fanfic SasuHina's Birthday Event. Sejak kecil, Sasuke memang bisa melihat roh. Hingga suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan roh yang bernama Hinata. Roh itu meminta bantuan kepada Sasuke agar ia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Tapi setelah membantu Hinata, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat terpukul. Apa itu? Mind to RnR?


"Hei Nak, menyingkir dari sana!" teriak seorang pengemudi truk kepada remaja laki-laki yang berjalan pelan di depannya.

"Hn?" mata remaja itu sedikit membesar saat melihat truk itu hampir mendekatinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menariknya dari belakang hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding di belakangnya. "Akh!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Remaja laki-laki itu tidak menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Pandangannya masih mengarah kepada truk yang tadi hampir saja menabraknya. _Dasar pengemudi truk kurang ajar_, geramnya. Jika melihat situasi sekarang, ini bukanlah salah remaja yang sedang terduduk itu. Pengemudi truk itu yang melanggar, padahal sudah jelas ada rambu-rambu yang melarang truk melewati jalan di sini karena terlalu kecil untuk ukuran sebuah kendaraan besar seperti tadi.

"He-hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Remaja itu mengernyit karena di depannya tiba-tiba ada wajah yang memandangnya dengan heran. Dia mengerutkan dahinya melihat gadis yang memakai _dress_ selutut itu. _Ada yang aneh dari gadis ini_, pikirnya. "Kau... manusia?" tanyanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Ah, aku senang kau bisa melihatku. Perkenalkan, na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s) etc—_

_**For Gudang Fanfic SasuHina's Birthday Event**_

_Theme: First Time_

_Genre: Supranatural/Fantasy_

.

.

.

Sejak kemarin sore, Sasuke terus menekuk wajahnya. Semalam, dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan, sampai ada warna hitam samar di bawah matanya. Dia terus saja menghembuskan napas panjang sembari melihat sesosok gadis yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam apartemennya.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Ka-kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Hn."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Hn."

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya sembari mendekati Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Kau irit bicara ya?" gumam gadis tersebut. "Pa-padahal aku senang ada yang bisa kuajak bicara tapi kau membosankan," lanjut gadis tersebut lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau..." akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggangguku? Kau itu hantu, kau sudah mati, seharusnya kau pergi dari sini. Dan..." Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Dan jangan ganggu aku, Hinata."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke bangkit menuju lemari es. Dia mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalamnya kemudian meminumnya perlahan. Matanya melirik pada Hinata yang masih setia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Sekarang, dia benar-benar benci dengan kelebihan yang ia punya.

Sejak kecil, Sasuke tahu dia sedikit berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang bisa dibilang aneh. Dia bisa melihat hantu. Ya, hantu. Roh dari orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ada hantu yang bisa mengganggunya seperti ini. Selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah menghiraukan keberadaan mereka dan dia tidak pernah menganggap kehadiran mereka. Tapi hantu ini berbeda, sejak kemarin sore, hantu ini dengan setia berada di sisinya.

Sejenak dia jadi berpikir, apa kakaknya pernah mengalami hal ini? Karena kakaknya juga sama seperti dirinya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan berhenti menggangguku?"

Hantu bernama Hinata itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan pergi jika kau mau menolongku. Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Baik, aku akan menolongmu. Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Hinata tersenyum pilu, "Bantu ibuku untuk mengikhlaskan kepergianku."

.

.

.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Sasuke berada. Di sebuah komplek perumahan elit yang ada di Tokyo. Satu keuntungan untuk Sasuke. Perumahan ini cukup dekat dengan apartemennya. Jadi dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar bis. "Rumahmu yang mana?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

"Dua blok dari sini," sahut Hinata yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. "Hmm... Sasuke, kau tahu tidak?"

"Hn."

"Aku merasa senang karena ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara," terang Hinata jujur. "Ah, di sini," ucapnya tiba-tiba kemudian berhenti berjalan.

Sasuke juga menghentikan langkahnya, di depannya ada sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang mengingatkannya dengan rumahnya di Osaka. Dia kemudian menekan bel rumah tersebut beberapa kali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu di hadapannya dibuka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dengan menggunakan kimono. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Anda mencari siapa?"

"Apa benar di sini rumah Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu mengangguk tapi sejurus kemudian wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah murung. "Tapi nona Hinata sudah—"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu dari Hinata Hyuuga. Apa Beliau ada di dalam?" potong Sasuke.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. "Nyonya ada di dalam, silahkan masuk," ujarnya kemudian membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Setelahnya, Sasuke dibawa berjalan ke arah lorong-lorong panjang yang ada di rumah tersebut. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, bagaimana Anda bisa mengenal nona Hinata?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan pelayan wanita tersebut. Tiba-tiba Hinata membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Kami satu jurusan di Universitas Tokyo," sahut Sasuke mengikuti saran Hinata.

Wanita itu terlihat murung. "Pasti sangat menyedihkan ya? Melihat teman satu universitas meninggal di depan mata kita sendiri. Saya dengar hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang selamat karena kebakaran itu," wanita itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya orang baru di kawasan Tokyo ini. Dia baru saja pindah sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Saat dia masih SMA, dia memang pernah mendengar ada kebakaran besar yang terjadi di Universitas Tokyo. Bahkan setelah masuk ke dalam universitas tersebut, banyak kakak kelasnya yang mengatakan kalau hantu dari para mahasiswa yang tewas itu masih berkeliaran di sana. Tapi Sasuke tentu tidak mempercayai hal tersebut. Karena selama enam bulan dia belajar di sana, dia belum pernah melihat satu pun hantu di sana.

Tapi siapa yang menduga, ternyata salah satu dari mereka mendatanginya kemarin. Bahkan hantu itu dengan seenaknya meminta tolong kepada dirinya.

"Ini kamar Beliau, silahkan masuk ke dalam," pelayan itu membuka pintu geser untuk Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk sekilas guna berterimakasih kepada pelayan tersebut. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

"I-ibu," Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya. "Aku rindu dengan ibu," lanjutnya lagi kemudian berjalan melewati Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan iba masuk ke hatinya.

Di hadapannya sekarang ada seorang wanita yang sedang terduduk di atas kursi roda. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata. "Apa kau salah satu teman Hinata?" tanyanya. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah wanita itu sedikit pucat. Sepertinya wanita ini belum menerima kematian anaknya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil mendekati wanita tersebut.

"Sudah setahun Hinata pergi, ternyata masih ada temannya yang berkunjung kemari," ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke arah foto Hinata yang ada di sana. "Sebulan yang lalu, suamiku baru saja meninggal karena sakit keras. Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri di sini," lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam di posisinya. Bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu. Semua kalimat yang sudah ia siapkan tadi tidak ada yang keluar satu pun. Kesedihan wanita di hadapannya seakan-akan menyihirnya.

"Sa-sasuke, katakan sesuatu," sesenggukan Hinata berhasil menghentikan lamunan Sasuke. "Ibuku terlihat sangat menderita, aku tidak ta-tahan melihatnya," lanjut Hinata sambil berlutut di hadapan ibunya.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan teman dari anak Anda," ucap Sasuke yang membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut. "Hanya saja, aku sedikit mengenalnya... sejak kemarin."

Wanita itu terkejut bukan main, "A-apa maksudmu? Se-sejak kemarin? Tapi dia sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu."

"Benar," tanggap Sasuke. "Perlu Anda ketahui, aku sedikit berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat."

"Maksudmu kau bisa melihat hantu? Roh?" tangan wanita itu sedikit gemetar.

"Kemarin Hinata menemuiku. Dia meminta tolong," Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat melihat Hinata memeluk ibunya perlahan. "Dia ingin Anda mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Dia belum bisa pergi dengan tenang sebelum Anda mengiklaskannya pergi," lanjut Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Wanita itu terkejut bukan main, air matanya turun tiba-tiba. Jadi selama ini tindakannya salah? Selama ini, dia hanya berusaha menganggap putri semata wayangnya itu masih hidup. Bahkan setiap hari, dia masih menyediakan makanan untuk putrinya tersebut. Dan ternyata hal tersebut malah membuat Hinata tidak tenang. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ibu, tenang. Aku jadi sedih me-melihat ibu seperti ini," ucap Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-apa dia ada di sini?" tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dia sedang memeluk Anda bahkan berusaha menghapus air mata Anda," terang Sasuke.

Wanita itu sedikit gelagapan, "Hi-Hinata? Apa kau ada di sini? Maaf, maafkan ibu, Sayang," ucapnya kemudian ia kembali menangis. Sasuke tidak tahan melihat pemandangan ini, sehingga ia memilih keluar dari kamar itu.

Di luar, Sasuke melihat ke atas. Langit di atas sana terlihat sangat cerah. Melihat Hinata dan ibunya, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi merindukan keluarganya di Osaka. Sudah lama ia tidak menghubungi mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah bisa pergi?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka berdua keluar dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke," ucapnya kemudian. "Sekarang aku sudah bisa pergi dengan tenang."

"Hn."

"Tapi, Sasuke," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. "Beberapa hari lagi, a-apa boleh aku mengunjugimu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Untuk apa? Bukannya setelah ini kau akan pergi?"

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, "Untuk menjemputmu, Sasuke," sahutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Aku masih belum mau mati, sekarang kau cepat pergi," suruh Sasuke.

"Baik, kau jangan marah begitu," tanggap Hinata kemudian sosoknya perlahan menghilang. Melihat roh itu pergi, Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan napas. Hari ini dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah. Dia harap, tidak akan ada lagi roh-roh yang mengganggungnya setelah ini. Kejadian ini akan menjadi yang pertama kali sekaligus yang terakhir kali untuknya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Hari ini Sasuke hanya bermalas-malasan di dalam apartemennya. Sejak minggu lalu, dia memang sedang libur dari kegiatan perkulihannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat dengan ibu Hinata itu.

Sasuke kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka lemari esnya. "Sudah banyak yang habis," gumamnya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Mungkin sekarang dia bisa berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, setelah itu ia bisa langsung pergi berbelanja untuk keperluannya sehari-hari.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, sekarang Sasuke sudah hampir sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Tapi mata Sasuke melebar saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di sana tidak ada lagi rumah bergaya Jepang yang ia datangi beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang ada hanyalah puing-puing sisa kebakaran. Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan—

"Keluarga Hyuuga itu kasihan sekali ya?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar suara ibu-ibu di sekitar sana.

"Benar, setahun yang lalu putri mereka meninggal karena kebakaran. Lalu sebulan yang lalu, Tuan Hiashi meninggal karena kanker dan seminggu yang lalu rumah ini terbakar habis."

"Aku merasa sangat sedih dengan keluarga ini. Yang aku dengar semua penghuninya meninggal karena kebakaran minggu lalu."

"Ya, ya, itu benar, padahal mereka kan sangat baik dengan kita semua."

Mendengar pembicaraan ibu-ibu tersebut, Sasuke seakan-akan mati rasa. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Apa maksud semua ini? Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu, dia bertemu dengan penghuni rumah ini? Lalu kenapa ada yang mengatakan kalau rumah ini mengalami kebakaran minggu lalu, padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke bertemu dengan mereka tiga hari yang lalu.

"_Untuk menjemputmu, Sasuke,"_

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan ucapan terakhir Hinata. Jangan-jangan dirinya sudah—

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ah, ini tidak mungkin. Pasti dia sedang bermimpi. Benar, pasti waktu itu hanya khayalan saja. Mungkin itu efek karena ia terlalu lelah. Benar-benar, pasti karena itu. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya untuk berpikir seperti itu. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, dia segera berlari dari sana.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, akhirnya ia sampai di depan apartemennya. "Aku harus istirahat," gumamnya sambil membuka pintu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang keluar dari apartemennya sambil membawa sebuah tas besar. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut. "Kakak? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya. Detak jantungnya bergerak semakin keras.

Tas yang dibawa Itachi terjatuh begitu saja saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. "Sa-su-ke," dia bahkan sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

Melihat sikap kakaknya yang aneh, Sasuke perlahan mendekatinya. "Kau kenapa? Memangnya ada yang aneh?"

"Sa-Sasuke, kau itu sudah meninggal. Lalu kenapa kau—" Itachi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melihat adiknya dalam wujuh roh seperti ini.

Sasuke membeku seketika ketika mendengar ucapan kakaknya, "A-apa maksudmu? A-aku meninggal?" tanya Sasuke. "Ha-ha-ha, kau jangan bercanda, Kak. Candaanmu tidak lucu," lanjutnya.

"Sasuke?" suara itu mengagetkan Sasuke. Di sebelahnya tiba-tiba saja ada Hinata sambil memegang lengannya. "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Tu-tunggu," Sasuke melepas pegangan Hinata. "Apa maksud semua ini?" tanyanya kepada Hinata. "Kak, katakan kalau kau sedang berbohong," kali ini, ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

Itachi hanya dapat memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan pilu. "Aku tidak berbohong, Sasuke. Sadarlah, kau sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tertabrak truk, apa kau tidak ingat?" tiba-tiba saja Itachi ingin menangis saat mengatakannya tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

Mendengar penjelasan kakaknya, Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian di saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. "Ja-jadi saat itu aku sudah—" Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seakan-akan mengiyakan hal tersebut.

"Tapi aku masih belum mengerti!" bentak Sasuke. Dia begitu kaget dengan semua ini. Ini benar-benar gila. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau ia tertabrak pada saat itu. "Hinata, jelaskan padaku!" bentaknya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, "Ma-maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak mengatakannya sejak awal. Sebenarnya saat kita bertemu dulu, kau itu sudah meninggal," terang Hinata. "Dan pada saat itu, ibuku juga sudah meninggal."

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. "Lalu jika ibumu sudah meninggal, kenapa ia tidak bisa melihatmu, hah?! Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke dalam masalahmu?!"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, ada air mata menggenang di matanya. "A-aku tidak bermaksud menyeretmu ke dalam masalahku. Sa-saat itu... saat kau meninggal, tiba-tiba saja aku melihatmu lalu tanpa sadar aku menahanmu dan membuatmu tidak bisa pergi ke _sana_," terang Hinata panjang lebar. "Aku hanya ingin ka-kau membantuku, agar ibuku tidak menjadi roh penasaran sepertiku dan a-agar aku bisa lepas dari kekangan duniawi," lanjut Hinata. Air mata sudah turun melewati pipinya.

"Lalu kenapa ibumu tidak bisa melihatmu?! Sedangkan aku bisa melihatmu?!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

"I-itu karena aku adalah roh penasaran—roh yang belum bisa melepas kekangan duniawi—jauh di dalam hatiku, aku masih ingin menjadi manusia. Karena itulah roh ibuku tidak bisa melihatku," sahut Hinata. "A-aku putus asa, Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat rohmu yang baru saja terlepas dari badanmu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menahan rohmu dan membuatmu bisa melihatku. Ka-karena pada dasarnya ka-kau bukan roh penasaran, jadi roh ibuku bisa melihatmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke jatuh terduduk, "Jadi aku mati bukan karenamu?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "Te-tentu saja bukan, aku ini hanya roh. Aku ti-tidak bisa membunuh manusia," sahutnya gemetar.

"Sekarang kau ini apa?" Sasuke terlihat sangat frustasi, ia hanya bisa memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Hinata menghentikan tangisannya kemudian tersenyum, "Berkatmu, sekarang aku bukan roh penasaran lagi. Sebentar lagi, aku sudah bisa bebas, Sasuke. Aku hanya perlu melakukan satu hal lagi,"

Sasuke berusaha berdiri kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Apa?"

"Seperti yang kubilang dulu. A-aku akan menjemputmu agar kau tidak menjadi seperti diriku yang dulu," ucap Hinata kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sasuke.

Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum pilu. Adiknya benar-benar akan meninggalkannya sekarang. "Selamat jalan, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi. Melihat wajah sedih Itachi, Sasuke juga ikut merasa sedih. "Kak, jaga ibu dan ayah untukku. Selamat tinggal," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hinata juga ikut tersenyum. "Kita pergi, Sasuke. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Setelah itu, Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan terasa ringan sampai akhirnya ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Semuanya kosong dan terasa hampa. _Hei, apa begini rasanya ketika kita meninggal? Rasanya begitu damai dan tentram._

Itachi yang masih berdiri di sana hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, "Selamat jalan, adikku tersayang. Aku harap kau bahagia di sana."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**UAHH! UAHHH! apa ini yg saya buat, cerita aneh yang maksa banget! AHHH! Semoga ada yang suka ya hehehe... OOC? Yap, Sasuke dan Hinata OOC sekali *pundung* abis jujur waktu buat ini, saya malah ngebayangin kalau mereka itu Miyuki sama Izumiko dari anime RDG, makanya jadi begini *plak***_

_**Yosh, yang penting udah selesai. Semoga genre supranatural nya udah pas ya ;) ayooo**____** ada yang mau numpahin unek-uneknya di kotak review? Ayo, silahkan**____** concrit, kritik, dan segalanya diterima...**_

_**Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain hehehe... dan selamat ulang tahun juga buat FP "Gudang Fanfic Sasuhina" semoga makin banyak yang nge-like :D**_

**Tema: First Time (mengarah ke pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Hinata)**

**Happy Ending: Ini sudah happy ending kan? Sasuke dan Hinata kan akhirnya bersama *kedip-kedip***


End file.
